Omoigakenai
by Oriental Ramen
Summary: Life for the GW boys is going smooth when suddenly Heero's sisters decide to come. Wait! Heero has sisters? Read to find out about what happens with the GW boys and Heero's sisters.


Omoigakenai – Unexpected  
By: Az-Strawberry  
  
Chapter 1- Sisters?!  
  
Most everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Duo was having cereal, and apple, and orange juice. Trowa was having french toast and orange juice. Quatre was having a bagel and apple juice, while Wufei was having eggs and milk.  
The only person who was not at the table yet was Heero. Heero was reluctantly walking towards the kitchen looking like he had heard the worst news. Or at least the most annoying news. As soon as he reached the kitchen, everyone quit their little drabble of talking. Duo was the first one to figure out that Heero was unhappy. Heero was not usually a morning person, demo he looked grumpier and unhappier than usual. "What's wrong, Heero?" chirped Duo.  
"..." The silence filled the room a few minutes before Heero decided to break the news. "My sisters are coming..."  
"Sisters?!" all the other gundam pilots exclaimed.  
"...Yes..." Heero replied in his monotonous voice. To say the least, they were shocked. Duo's spoonful of cereal was stuck in midair. Wufei was lucky that he didn't have anything in his mouth otherwise the contents would be all over the place. Quatre decided that he would have to break the silence before Duo made one of his lame jokes to break the silence.(1) That would make it an even more uncomfortable silence then it already was. "When are your sisters coming?" "They are going to be here later today. I have to pick them up soon." What Heero could see was that all the other pilots in the room were anything demo excited about that piece of information. "Are they going to stay here?" Quatre asked to break the silence yet again. With that question the almighty perfect soldier started to fidget with worry. "To be quite honest we don't have much room. After all we only have one room left open. The only one has its own bathroom. Plus that bathroom hasn't been used for ages if ever. If they are going to stay here they can use that bedroom considering they will be needing their privacy." "Thanks, Quatre. They had asked if they could stay here and I was going to ask all of you anyway if it would be all right for them to stay. I think they would appreciate that bedroom. They like to have their privacy, or at least one of them does." Heero chuckled a little after responding looking greatly relieved.  
  
~1 Hour Later~  
  
"Umm... Heero?" Duo nervously questioned. "Yeah?" Heero yawned as he replied. "Don't you have to pick up your sisters?" Duo asked as he was picking up Heero's coat before handing it over to Heero. Heero was paralized even if it was only a second before he realized what time it was. "Crap! I had totally forgotten the time. Hopefully I pick them up on time otherwise they will both be mad at me. Shoot! Got to go! Sayonara!" Heero quickly walked out the door before turning into a brief jog to the car that was just lying outside in the almost empty, long driveway.  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
'How could I forget to get them?' He thought as he yanked his keys from his pocket. 'I hope they will not be mad at me'. He put the key into the car keyhole before turning the key to make the car unlocked. 'Shoot! Shoot!' He grimaced as he got in the car and started the car...  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
~Soraya's POV~  
  
'Man why isn't he here yet? Is he trying to torture me? I wish I had some duct tape. Oh well. I bet he will be here soon. At least he better be here soon.' "When do you think he is going to get here, Sory? He should know by now not to keep a lady waiting. You might be able to wait this long, demo I have to reapply my makeup and fix my hair," Karita stated in a matter-of- fact tone. How I wished she would shut up for once. Too bad it isn't in her ability to be able to. Bad luck for me on that part.  
  
"Well for your information, I know he will be here soon. He was probably just late. Sure, he isn't usually late to anything, demo it happens. You are late all the time, you know?" I replied trying to suppress my anger unless someone decides to talk bad about him, my oniisan.  
  
"Well you just have to be too much like you oniisan. I am lucky that he is only my half-brother. Except that means that you are my half-sister. Not that I care either way. You are both bothersome half-siblings. You always ruin my plans. The only reason I wanted to come with you is because you always become friends with kawaii guys."  
  
That just angered me so. She shouldn't be hanging around me only because of the friends I hang out with. Too bad I had to treat her nice otherwise I would be very frustrated with her. It wouldn't be a pretty site either. I decided the best thing would be to ignore her till my oniisan come to get us.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Disclaimed: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Soraya and Karita though. ^_^  
  
(1)- I said lame jokes because I think that when you are shocked it is hard to actually think so he probably wouldn't be saying his great jokes.  
  
Japanese Words-  
  
Demo- but Kawaii- cute  
  
Oniisan- older brother  
  
Sayonara- Goodbye  
  
That is all for now!! See you in the next chapter! ^_^ 


End file.
